One Night Stand
by PaStA.aNd.RiCe
Summary: She just wanted a break from her life for one night! Little did she know her life would spin out of control when this clingy One Night Stand comes back and the situation of relationships gets sticker and crazier.
1. The One Night Stand That Won't Go Away

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hello, lovelies! Third story where setting is completely different from the original anime/manga - I enjoy these kinds of stories. Personalities are...kinda different, I guess. But anyway, I really like this story idea. I don't even remember where I got this idea. I honestly liked this idea so much that I could not wait to put it up. I also think my writing style is getting better - or at least I'm more happy with it this way - no long descriptions and whatnot but not too talkative. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The One Night Stand That Would NOT Go Away<strong>_

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone as she was balancing four or five bags on her arms, not including her pink purse.

"Is this…Sakura? Sakura Haruno…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at this lack of familiarity – only people who knew her really well had this phone number.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Wow, I finally got to you. I'm Sasuke but you probably don't remember me very well. We met…at Chips & Olives the other night." Memories of that night flashed through Sakura's mind – the club, the drinks, the hotel, the bed, everything. She immediately stopped in her steps and let all the bags of men's clothing drag her down. Sakura needed a seat – she quickly situated herself on a bench and placed the bags beside her.

"Umm…how did you get my number?"

"Facebook is a very valuable tool, I realized." Sakura facepalmed. She could not believe this was happening but she tried to remain calm.

"First of all, Sasuke, props to you for successfully stalking a complete stranger to finally get my name and personal cell phone number. But I don't know if I'm misunderstanding the concept of a one night stand or if you completely don't get it – you are supposed to disappear after that one night." Sakura whispered frustratingly into her phone, trying very hard to get the message across while not spilling her nighttime adventures to the children playing on the bench beside her.

"Look, I know how this might sound, Sakura, but I just…I can't stop thinking about you. I don't normally act like this – I completely get the concept of one night stands. In fact, I love one night stands. I created one night stands. But after that night, Sakura, you changed me. I liked talking to you. I liked trying to impress you. I liked that you were kind of nervous about the whole thing. You are the cutest girl I've known to hit a club and I've fallen for you." While admitting in her mind that that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her, Sakura had to remember this – Sasuke's a one night stand and she already has a boyfriend, a very loving one in fact. She already felt bad about this whole stupid impulsiveness, which is the reason for the bags and bags of men's clothing she had bought for her boyfriend. She needed Sasuke to go away.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. You need to stick to the rules of the game and disappear like you're supposed to." With that, Sakura hung up on him. She immediately grabbed all her bags and rushed out of the mall – continuously having to end returning calls from this one night stand. Sakura dumped all the bags into the backseat and quickly called up her friend.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Ino's voice cracked through the phone set on speakerphone.

"Ino, I have a problem!" Sakura started as she started pulling out of the parking lot with her cell phone in hand, "The guy from the other night just called me!"

"What guy?"

"What guy – the guy from Chips & Olives that I regrettably had a one night stand with! He just called me! He's not disappearing like you said he would!" Sakura unintentionally ignored a couple stop signs as she drove home.

"Just tell the guy that that night meant nothing to you – he knows the drill." Ino replied confidently.

"Well I tried but it didn't work. Ino, make him go away! I already feel bad about cheating on Kakashi!" Sakura absent-mindedly looked into the rearview mirror to see the mess of bags in the reflection.

"You didn't cheat on him. You were just having a little fun. Besides, it meant nothing, remember?" Ino reminded. Sakura sighed.

"Of course I remember! But this guy just won't go away and if he ends up calling at a bad time, like in-front-of-Kakashi bad time, then I'm screwed! Ino, you have to help me!" Sakura begged her friend for help.

"Okay, give me his number. I'll deal with this guy." Sakura gave Ino the number and thanked her friend, "What's his name again?"

"Sasuke…" With that, Sakura hung up. She wasn't sure whether she should be grateful that Ino was going to take care of Sasuke for her or be upset at Ino for getting her in this mess in the first place. Sakura finally got home and went up to her apartment. She immediately dumped all her bags on the couch and collapsed beside them.

"Hey, babe…" Sakura's eyes snapped open to see Kakashi standing in her open kitchen.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her sudden slight hostility.

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Well I got off work early so I decided to crash here before I went home. Maybe we can get some dinner." Sakura stood up from the couch and the two came into a hug and a kiss. His eyes caught sight of the bags on the couch, "You went shopping." Sakura glanced down and back at Kakashi with a semi-fake smile.

"Yeah, it's all for you too." Sakura sat Kakashi down on the couch and began unloading all the new stuff she bought for him.

"I got you a couple new ties – they're all super nice. I also got that A&F shirt you wanted. Oh, and I noticed that a lot of your jeans are super old and worn out so I bought you a couple."

"Is it my birthday or something?" Kakashi smirked.

"No, I was just…shopping. Go try on the clothes; see if you like them. If you don't, we can return them for other clothes." Sakura urged and pushed him into her bedroom as her cell phone began to ring, "Ino, what's up?"

"Hi, Ino…!" Kakashi called out from the bedroom as he was changing.

"Are you home with Kakashi, Sakura?" Ino asked through the phone.

"Yeah, Kakashi came over after work."

"That's nice but uh…I can't get rid of Sasuke for you. He just won't go away. Sakura, he's hooked. I think you're going to have to deal with him face-to-face." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, bye." Sakura seriously wanted to murder someone right now. Of all people, she had to be the one to find a keeper after a one night stand! Sakura didn't know what to do! She knew one thing though – she was not going to break up with Kakashi over a one night stand. Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang again – it was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed as she answered the phone.

"Bad time…?"

"Any time from you is a bad time." Sakura whispered.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. I just want to see you. Peete's on the corner of Lion and Hume at 4."

"What? Hello? Hello?"

"Who's that?" Sakura looked up as Kakashi walked out of her bedroom.

"Uh…wrong number I think."

"So what do you think?" Kakashi asked, holding out his arms.

"It looks good." Sakura smiled as she fixed his collar. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Maybe she should formally meet this Sasuke-guy to set things straight.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So...hope you liked the very first chapter. Two pages for an intro is not that bad. The thing is - I am doing this story a little different from my other ones. Normally, I finish an entire story before I post it so I don't keep you all waiting for months. But...I actually haven't finished this story yet and chapter 2 is still "In Progress." So this story will take MUCH longer to be "Complete" so bare with me. I don't like dragging out my stories so it won't be TOO bad...I hope.<strong>**

****Honestly, reviews are what gets me to write more and actually stick to it so that I don't finish it abruptly or just forget about it. So keep those reviews coming! Hopefully, I get more than 59 reviews this time - over 100 would be even better. Just pages and pages and pages of continuous reviews. I don't mind reading praise, I guess criticism is nice too at times if they aren't flames that will burn a hole in me.****

**athena**


	2. Quite The Perseverance

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters from this story.**

**Retart: I don't particularly care for KakaSaku either but I needed 2 guys and 1 girl and I'm not a NaruSaku fan so I decided on KakaSaku. But stayed tuned because even I don't know who Sakura's going to end up with yet :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quite The <strong>_**_Perseverance_**

Sakura walked briskly down the street to Peete's to meet up with Sasuke. She had one goal in mind – to make Sasuke understand that he meant absolutely nothing to her. Luckily, Kakashi was so conveniently called back to the office so Sakura had the extra time to deal with Sasuke. The pink-haired beauty took a deep breath and walked in to Peete's, the aroma of coffee filled her nostrils. Sakura scanned the shop for the semi-familiar face and noticed him frantically waving his arms, like he was trying to flag down a plane.

"Sakura, what do you want to drink?" Sasuke offered but Sakura put up a hand. She didn't even take a seat.

"No, thanks, I'm just here to tell you to stop calling me. It was just a one night stand, and apparently just _another_ one night stand for you; it seriously meant nothing to me. I have a boyfriend and a good life. Please, go away." Sakura finished and before Sasuke could protest, she left Peete's. She was rather proud of herself for being so straightforward and quick.

"Wait!" Sakura swiveled around on her heel, with a baffled look on her face, to see Sasuke chasing after her, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. If that night meant nothing to you, you wouldn't have come out here to tell me personally that it meant nothing to you." Sakura blinked.

"Are you kidding me? I just feel bad that you think there's something between us when there isn't." Sakura explained. Sasuke was right though. Why did she come out here to tell him personally that he meant nothing to her? Her actions confused even her.

"Well, I'm not giving up. I came with the intention of paying for some coffee for somebody so how about you just come back inside and we can talk like casual acquaintances at a coffee shop?" Sasuke suggested.

"No! I have things to do so you can go back inside, pay for some other chick's coffee, and have a lovely conversation with an actual casual acquaintance." Sakura turned around and left Sasuke standing there.

"So how was it?" Ino asked as the girls sat in Ino's living room. Sakura was all slumped over on Ino's velvet couch with a beer bottle in her hand.

"If I can't get Sasuke to leave me alone, I'm screwed." Sakura stated.

"Seriously, how hard is it to get rid of this guy?" Tenten asked as she downed some more beer.

"Trust me – he's like a telemarketer. He just keeps calling and calling and doesn't care that I'm not interested!" Sakura threw out the perfect analogy.

"Eww…" Tenten made a face.

"Honestly, Sakura, I don't know what you're freaking out about. Sasuke's not that bad. He's cute and he seems like a lot of fun." Sakura threw a pillow at Ino. Luckily, Ino caught the pillow and was able to keep it from flying off to the coffee table, knowing down all the beer bottles, "Well, I like him. Besides, Kakashi's boring."

"How would you know? You haven't been in bed with Kakashi before." Sakura replied quickly. Tenten agreed.

"Not everyone likes being in an open relationship, Ino."

"What's not to like?" Ino shrugged, "Shikamaru's dating that blonde chick but he can't keep his hands off me. He holds a special place in my heart but I'm still able to go out with other people since he's tied down and I'm not. Speaking of which, I don't even know why you're so in love with Neji. Talk about boring!" Ino continued drinking her beer.

"Neji can be a little hard to talk to but he's nice and sweet to me. And he's very patient. And he's someone I can learn from." Tenten answered deeply and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ino, why do you like Shikamaru?" Ino asked shyly.

"I don't know, Hinata. Why do you like Naruto?" Ino made a face.

"Opposites attract." Sakura answered for Hinata, "I think Hinata is a wonderful influence on Naruto. I'm glad my best friend has such a wonderful girlfriend." Sakura smiled at Hinata and received a bashful smile in return.

"I guess so." Ino nodded. Tenten turned the conversation back to Sasuke.

"So what do you know about this guy?"

"Nothing – I don't want to know anything." Sakura answered. Ino sat up on her couch.

"His name is Sasuke and he's a rich playboy that hits clubs all the time and has fallen in love with our precious Sakura after a one night stand." Ino answered with a smirk.

"How do you know he's a rich playboy?"

"He's a playboy for sure! I see him leave clubs with different girls on his arm each time. And I looked him up on Facebook. He owns at least two cars – a beautiful black GTR and a Lambo. I mean I wouldn't expect him to be a poor playboy – I haven't really seen those before." Ino analyzed. Tenten threw a pillow at her with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe you stalked him on Facebook! You had your eyes on him, didn't you?"

"I noticed him but I wouldn't say I tried anything with him. I actually like how much attention he's giving Sakura."

"Well I don't like it." Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone began to ring again.

"Oh no…" Sakura took a look at the caller ID – by now, she had Sasuke's number etched into her memory unintentionally.

"Speak of the devil." Ino smirked knowingly.

"Sakura, you can't just avoid the poor guy."

"Well, then you talk to him." Tenten took Sakura's phone and answered with the intention of making this guy leave Sakura alone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is Sakura there?"

"No, she's busy right now. Is this Sasuke?"

"Yes, you know me?"

"Yes, I've heard about you from Sakura."

"Good things, I hope."

"Unfortunately, I know you as the guy that won't give up." Tenten commented, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the glass coffee table in Ino's living room.

"I'm actually going to take that as a compliment."

"You're quite the cocky one."

"I like to call it 'confident'. So what's your name?" Tenten glanced at Sakura but she was completely uninterested and unconcerned with this call.

"Tenten – and as Sakura's friend, I'm going to let you know that Sakura cannot and will not like you anytime in the foreseeable future. Sorry, buddy, but you don't even have a chance with our Sakura – especially considering that she's taken and she's going to be engaged pretty soon. So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave her alone?" Sakura looked up at Tenten with widened eyes. Tenten shrugged.

"Hmm…" Sakura looked at the phone with high hopes, "That definitely puts a damper on things." The girls all smiled, "But that also means she's not tied down for sure yet. Until she has a giant shiny rock on her finger, she's still on the market." Sakura grabbed her phone off the coffee table.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura hung up on Sasuke and threw the phone into the pillows on the couch. Her phone rang again. Answering it, Sakura screamed, "GO AWAY!"

"Uhh…Sakura…?" Sakura looked at the caller ID.

"Oh, Kakashi…! Hi, sweetie. You're finally done with work?"

"Yeah, are you still at Ino's? Do you need a ride?"

"Sure. Thanks, sweetie. I'll see you soon."

Sakura rolled over on her large king-sized bed and snuggled up to Kakashi's warm body. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Sakura giggled.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, babe."

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Mmm…just you…" Kakashi replied huskily and kissed her on the nose. Sakura giggled and looked up at him.

"Sweetie, you need to go to work soon. I'll throw whatever I have into the microwave for you." Sakura sat up and leaned over her boyfriend, "Get up now!" Sakura started pulling Kakashi's bare arm but he was too heavy for her. Kakashi finally opened his eyes and, in a quick moment, had Sakura pinned down on her own bed. Before they could do anything else, Kakashi's phone began to ring. Kakashi got out of bed to pick it up and Sakura headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yes…yes…alright, I'll be at the office soon." Kakashi hung up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, "Why do you always smell so good?" Kakashi asked and Sakura turned around to face him.

"You could smell this good too." Sakura smirked and grabbed the perfume bottle behind him, uncapping it. Kakashi caught her hands.

"No, Sakura…" Kakashi warned, dragging out the "no".

"Oh, come on, you'll smell as good as me."

"No, thanks – I want to smell like a man, not a fruity one at that." Kakashi commented as he successfully took the perfume from her and placed it back in the bathroom, "Shower time. Care to join me?"

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Sakura answered, knowing full well how unproductive a shower session would be with two people in the shower. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, burying his head in the crook of her neck, in an attempt to seduce her into taking a shower with him.

"S'il vous plait…" Sakura closed her eyes. She was about to give in but her cell phone rang. Kakashi sighed and let her go before going to shower. Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her and looked at her phone.

"Good morning, beautiful." It was a text from Sasuke. Sakura sighed, quickly deleting it, and headed to the kitchen to make food for Kakashi. Sakura's cell phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Naruto, what do you want?"

"Sakura, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much – why…?"

"I knew it! Ino said you were busy tonight so you couldn't help with her charity thing so she asked Hinata to help. But Hinata and I planned to go out of town for the weekend so…"

"You want me to fill in for Hinata at Ino's charity booth tonight. What kind of booth is it?" Sakura asked as Kakashi walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and another one on his head. The steam rolled out of the bathroom, warming Sakura's feet.

"We don't know – Ino wouldn't tell her. But can you fill in for Hinata tonight?"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Thanks, Saks, you're the best!" Sakura hung up and walked back in to her bedroom to see Kakashi changing into his suit.

"Who was that?"

"Naruto – he and Hinata are going out of town for the weekend so I told them I'd tell Ino Hinata can't make it to help out with her charity booth. So I'll probably have to fill in for her. I don't even know what kind of booth it is."

"Well if it's a kissing booth, let me know." Kakashi gave her a passionate kiss, grabbed some food, and left her apartment to get to work. Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked, beginning her day.

"Ino…!" Sakura waved at Ino, who was busy setting up her charity booth.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy tonight."

"Oh, plans got changed so I'm here – and Naruto surprised Hinata with a weekend out of town so she can't make it." Sakura put her bag down and helped Ino hang up some lights and streamers around the booth to make it more appealing.

"Oh, that's alright now that you're here." Ino smirked.

"So what kind of booth is it?" Sakura asked and turned around just in time to see Ino holding up a red sign with a pair of red lips drawn on it, "No way…"

"A kissing booth…!" Ino announced. Sakura facepalmed and shook her head. Ino put up the sign.

"Come, come, young and all! A kiss for $5! Two beautiful girls for you to choose from! Take your pick!" Ino started announcing and shouting to the entire carnival. Sakura shook her head and sent a picture of the booth to Kakashi, to which he replied with a smirking emoticon. Suddenly, Sakura noticed a bright flash. She looked up – Ino had taken a picture of her sitting at the kissing booth as if she was manning it.

"Ino…!"

"Hey, I'll take the first hour, okay?" Ino smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes, slumping into her seat.

"Why didn't you tell Tenten to come help out?"

"Neji would kill me if he knew what I was making Tenten do for the booth." Ino replied bitterly but started serving the gathering customers. Sakura watched Ino flirt and kiss random strangers for a good half an hour before she saw a familiar face – an unexpected and rather unwanted face.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura jumped up from her seat, planting her hands on her hips.

"It's a public carnival." Sasuke smirked, winking at Ino. Sakura turned to Ino.

"Ino…!" Sakura exclaimed shocked at Ino's doings.

"I want a kiss." Sasuke requested, lightly slamming a five dollar bill on the kissing booth counter, glancing at Sakura.

"Go ahead, Ino. You brought him here and you said you'd take the first hour." Sakura shrugged and sank back into her chair behind Ino.

"Ino-baby…!" All of them looked up to see Shikamaru walking up to the kissing booth. He reached over the counter, grabbed a hold of Ino's neck, and pulled her in for a kiss but Ino pulled away.

"5 bucks, baby." Ino smirked. Shikamaru slipped a ten dollar bill into her jeans' back pocket and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Saks, get the next half hour for me. I'll owe you a big one. Thanks!" Ino and Shikamaru ran off towards the bathroom area, leaving Sakura with Sasuke in front of a long line of impatient boys.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura thought out loud. She looked up. The guys were getting impatient and some were even leaving, "Damn it, Ino." Sakura pointed at Sasuke, "You're last. Next! Money, kiss, leave…" Sakura demanded hostilely. After Sakura collected all the money, her lips had kissed a total of 76 guys. She looked up at Sasuke again.

"Are you ready now?"

"No…"

"Come on, Sakura, it's not like I need a full-on make-out session like some of the guys before. I promise to keep my hands to myself. All I want is a peck." Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura, "Besides, you already know you like kissing me." Flashbacks of that one night flooded back to Sakura and she glared at him, but knew she'd have to kiss him because Ino was not going to finish what she started for her.

"Fine – just hurry up." Sasuke leaned in with his eyes closed and their noses touched accidentally. Sasuke tilted his head a little and caught her lips.

"Sakura…!" The two broke apart abruptly and Sakura looked up, relieved to see that it was only Ino and Shikamaru. Sasuke smiled and walked away, thanking Ino.

"Damn, Sakura; that was some kiss."

"It was a peck." Shikamaru paused and glanced at Ino with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what the kids call it these days?" Ino smirked.

"That was definitely longer than a peck, Saks." Sakura sat down in the chair, a little dazed – she realized she had closed her eyes too.

* * *

><p><strong>So I feel like I rushed it a tad because I really wanted to write another chapter. My fingers were itching for another story because I've officially graduated and have nothing else better to do with my life. But anyway, I hope you all still enjoyed a little taste of what's more to come, hopefully soon. I promise the next chapter will be better if I can decide what to do with it soon.<strong>

**athena**


	3. There Must Be An End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything within the Naruto world.**

**Well, here's chapter 3...constructive criticism/feedback/reviews would be nice.**

* * *

><p>Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. That kiss – that one ridiculous kiss – has been on her mind for days now! Finally, she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror – she resembled a panda with her intense dark circles. She sighed and walked to the kitchen – maybe a glass of milk would help. Sakura poured a glass of milk and sat down on her couch in the living room. Soon, she dozed off.<p>

"Sakura…" Sakura's eyes fluttered open and smiled when she saw Kakashi's face.

"Good morning, sweetie." Sakura sat up on her bed.

"Good morning? Sakura, it's two in the afternoon. Are you feeling alright?" Sakura's eyes snapped wide open and she looked out the window. It was pretty bright out. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be at work then?" Kakashi sighed and sat down on the couch, putting Sakura's head on his lap as he looked down at her softly.

"I called you 16 times since this morning. I got worried so I came over." Sakura snuggled up to her boyfriend sleepily.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I haven't been getting any good sleep lately."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much…" Sakura shrugged – she could be a pretty good liar when she wanted to be, "You should go back to work soon."

"Contrary to popular belief, the company can run without me." Kakashi picked up a random magazine from Sakura's coffee table and began flipping through it, "Are you hungry though?" Sakura opened one eye.

"Kinda…"

"I'll make you something to eat. Go brush your teeth." Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, snuggling closer to Kakashi like a child.

"No." Sakura whined. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sakura…" Sakura groaned.

"Fine..." Sakura rolled over and Kakashi walked to the kitchen. Sakura looked up at Kakashi rummaging through cabinets and drawers as he started cooking. She was quite the lucky girl and it showed on her face what she was thinking. Kakashi looked back at his girlfriend.

"Sakura…" Kakashi warned. Sakura rolled her eyes with a smirk across her lips and got up. In twenty minutes, Kakashi and Sakura were sitting on her couch, curled up with a deliciously nutritious lunch.

"Sweetie, why are you so amazing?" Sakura asked as Kakashi fed her a strawberry.

"I don't know." Kakashi replied in an arrogant tone and shrugged. Sakura giggled. They finished lunch and the two started washing the dishes together when Sakura's cell phone started to ring.

"Sakura, would you like to come out for coffee?"

"Ino…?" Sakura took a second look at the caller ID, "Are you okay?" Coffee wasn't exactly something Ino would suggest with Sakura.

"Yeah, I just feel like going out and doing something quiet and peaceful for a change."

"Okay…" Sakura hung up and looked back at Kakashi, "Sweetie, Ino just asked me out to coffee." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, thinking the same thing as Sakura.

"That certainly doesn't sound very Ino-like. It must be serious. I'll finish cleaning up." Kakashi gave Sakura a kiss and Sakura left to find Ino in the coffee shop.

"Sakura, over here…!" Ino waved frantically at Sakura from the corner of the coffee shop. Sakura sat down across from Ino.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, worry written all over her face.

"Hey, what's that look for! I can't ask my best friend to come out for coffee every so often? Sheesh…" Ino crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Uhh…actually, no, you can't. My Ino would never ask me out for coffee. My Ino would rather call me at 8PM to go down to a club to get absolutely wasted and laid by a random stranger." Sakura reminded bitterly none too quietly.

"Oh, good golly, you had fun that night, Sakura. Don't even pretend it wasn't fun."

"Fine, I'll admit – it was fun while it lasted. The aftermath, I can live without." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She could see a semi-guilty look in Ino's eyes.

"Then you're not going to like what happens next." Ino glanced toward the front of the coffee shop. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke and immediately glanced back at Ino. If eyes could produce flying shuriken, Sakura had that ability down.

"And that's why cue." Sakura grabbed her purse and started to leave, but Sasuke stopped her, "You're quite the persistent one, aren't you?" Sakura asked, deeply annoyed at her best friend's actions and this…stalker!

"Yes, I am and that's why I'm going to be quite the entrepreneur after our company is passed down to me." Sasuke smirked, "Which reminds me – would you like to attend a ball with me?" Sasuke asked, bowing politely.

"Are you crazy? I don't even want to be seen with you in private, what makes you think I want to be linked with you in public? Especially in places where tabloids are able to stalk and create horrendous stories…"

"Ahh…in this case, their horrendous stories could have an inkling of truth…" Sakura shot a nasty glare at Ino and Ino faded away quietly, shrinking back into the shadows. Sakura did not appreciate the hell that her supposed best friend was putting her through.

"Come on, Sakura, it's just a ball. A masquerade, even! It'll be over before you know it."

"No, no, and no!" Sakura shoved Sasuke out of the way and bolted out of the coffee shop. Since she was little, she never knew what to do about admirers. She always ran – it seemed the only reasonable thing to do. Until she met Kakashi, Sakura completely gave in to his sweetness and his charm, despite quite the age difference.

"Tenten, help me please…!" Sakura rolled around on Tenten's shaggy carpet floor of her new apartment that still smelled of fresh paint. Tenten sighed at Sakura, sipping a glass of lemonade.

"I don't know how to help you, Sakura. This has never happened to me before."

"You mean a one night stand or a persistent admirer?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Tenten threw a throw pillow at Sakura's face.

"Both…" Sakura snickered.

"Well, what do you think I should do? Or just imagine it – what would you do in this situation?" Tenten thought for a moment.

"I'd probably be doing the same things you're doing. Although, I wouldn't have kissed him at the charity booth…" Tenten reminded Sakura.

"Hey, it was charity! And I didn't really have a choice." Sakura justified herself, receiving a raised eyebrow from Tenten.

"You always have a choice, Sakura. Nobody was going to shoot you in the face if you didn't kiss him for money." Tenten pointed out. Sakura nodded slightly, agreeing. Then why did she do it? Was she fooling even herself – did her unconscious want to taste those lips again?

"Ugh…!" Sakura buried her face in the throw pillow, screaming. Suddenly, the door opened and Neji walked in with a slightly worried and quite confused expression plastered on his face.

"I thought someone was getting murdered in here." Neji threw his tie on the couch and sat behind Tenten, setting his head on her shoulder and snaking his hands around her waist.

"Sakura's just frustrated."

"Not as frustrated as I am." Neji replied, his voice muffled slightly by Tenten's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked. Neji looked up at Sakura. Sakura caught the subtle hint and left the two to relieve Neji of his stress.

"Hmm…I wonder what Hinata's doing…" Sakura walked down the street to Hinata and Naruto's shared apartment and let herself in when Hinata opened the door. It was quite amazing when Hinata and Naruto decided to move in together before any of the other couples from the group. Hinata and Naruto had been living together for at least a year already and were still in love in the cutest way possible, due to Hinata's shyness, "Sorry for barging in like this, Hinata."

"Oh, it's okay. I was just making dinner. Do you want to join us?" Hinata asked as she reentered the kitchen and began to mix a bowl of random ingredients with the wooden spoon.

"Sure." Sakura sat down on one of the bar stools on the other side of the kitchen counter, facing Hinata. She reached over and took a handful of pillow mints from the candy jar. Sakura was about to ask Hinata for some advice with Sasuke but she decided that Hinata would probably know less than Tenten about these things. The only person that would know was Ino and she was currently Team Sasuke-ing it.

"Hinata, I bought some whipped cream and cher…" Naruto's voice faded away when he saw Sakura sitting in the kitchen with Hinata. Hinata immediately turned several shades of red, receiving a smirk from Sakura, "Saks, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting two of my best friends…though I'm obviously now invited to this party anymore." Sakura glanced down at the whipped cream and Naruto immediately hid it behind him.

"That's dirty, Saks!" Naruto protested.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. But that's clearly what you guys are doing with that stuff. Glad we understand each other. Say no more – I'm out." Sakura hopped off the stool, grabbing her bag and started to leave.

"Wait, Sakura, you don't have to…" Naruto immediately stopped Hinata, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She smirked.

"It's alright, Hinata. You two have fun." Sakura opened the door and turned back, "Add some chocolate to your…fun." Sakura advised and ran off. Feeling unwanted by all her friends, she reluctantly went home to face her perfect boyfriend. When she got home, Kakashi was waiting for her on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey, babe…" Sakura joined Kakashi, leaning on him as they watched TV together, "What are you doing this Saturday night?" Sakura thought for a moment before answering.

"Nothing; what's happening this Saturday?"

"The company's having an event. It's kind of like a meet-and-greet and I need to be there. Be my partner?" Kakashi asked. Sakura smiled sweetly. She liked that he didn't just assume that she would, despite being his girlfriend.

"Of course, I will."

Saturday night rolled around and after a full day of getting ready with the girls, Sakura was finally ready and looking good. Kakashi picked her up and they drove to the event together. Before entering the grand ballroom of the hotel, Kakashi stopped Sakura.

"Hold on, Sakura. I have something for you." Kakashi pulled out a black rectangular box. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, confused.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." Kakashi urged and Sakura opened it. It was a red black-laced rhinestone-speckled mask with two black and red feathers sticking up on one side. Sakura looked up, smiling at Kakashi, who was also wearing a matching male-version mask already.

"It's beautiful."

"There's more." Sakura looked back into the box and noticed a piece of string attached to the bottom of the box. She pulled on it, lifting the bottom of the box, revealing a beautiful sparkly ring. It was a ring! After being together for what seemed like forever already, it was finally a ring! With tear-filled eyes, Sakura looked down at Kakashi, who was already down on one knee. People around them stopped and stared, squealing excitedly for Sakura.

"Sakura, you make me the happiest man on earth and I want to do the same for you. Marry me?" Kakashi asked. Letting go of all social agendas, Sakura leaped at Kakashi, throwing her arms around his neck. Kakashi helped Sakura put the mask and the ring on and walked in to the grand ballroom together, holding hands with interlocking fingers. The night was magical – classy music, delightful hors d'oeuvres, sweet people, etc. Nothing could turn this night around…

"Sakura, I would like you to meet my new business partner, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura almost spit out her mouthful of red wine when she heard that familiar name. She quickly swiveled around to face Kakashi's new business partner.

"Sakura…" Sasuke took Sakura's hand and kissed it out of courtesy, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful fiancée there, Kakashi. You better hold onto her."

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what! That's the end! Yes, of the story! Because nobody wants to see Sasuke groveling anymore. It's quite sad. And it's hard to keep it going if Sakura's not gonna LET HERSELF bite. I personally LOVE SakuSasuSasuSaku but I absolutely HATE girls that can't make up their mind and end up stringing along two guys, especially if one of them is as sweet as Kakashi (in my story)...also, the original idea of a one night stand IS short and sweet. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Though, if you think I can keep this story going, I'll be more than happy to take suggestions ;)**

**athena**


End file.
